Ruby Summoner Seria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810808 |idalt = |no = 8589 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 73 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54 |normal_distribute = 21, 17, 12, 15, 12, 9, 6, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |bb_distribute = 15, 11, 8, 4, 15, 11, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |sbb_distribute = 20, 16, 13, 9, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27 |sbb2_distribute = 35, 24, 18, 13, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30 |ubb2_distribute = 30, 23, 16, 13, 10, 8 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the Summoners of Old from the Akras Summoners' Hall who has not necessarily ruled out marriage. As Grand Commander of the Demon Slayers, Seria rarely has the opportunity to fight in the frontlines anymore. However, she remains as powerful as ever, making appearances during special events at the Arena where she pulverizes the latest waves of champions, despite having officially retired from such competitions long ago. Incidentally, so many members of the Demon Slayers call themselves her apprentices that they could technically form their own division in Summoners' Hall. Both Seria and the Empire's Prime Minister are two of the most highly admired women in all the land. |summon = If you came to me, then you've got some brains. I'm not Grand Commander of the Demon Slayers just for show, you know. I'm in tip-top shape! |fusion = I don't mind you relying on me. I've got your back. Just leave all the fighting to me! |evolution = If you thought that was all, you haven't seen the best of me just yet. Let's move! |hp_base = 6692 |atk_base = 2646 |def_base = 2464 |rec_base = 2282 |hp_lord = 9560 |atk_lord = 3780 |def_lord = 3520 |rec_lord = 3260 |hp_anima = 10677 |rec_anima = 2962 |atk_breaker = 4078 |def_breaker = 3222 |def_guardian = 3818 |rec_guardian = 3111 |def_oracle = 3371 |rec_oracle = 3707 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Summoner of Old: Ruby |lsdescription = 140% all parameters, 250% critical damage, 250% spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & 25-30% BB gauge consumed reduction |lsnote = 20% chance to take 1 damage |bb = Volcano Blazer |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Fire barrier, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 27 |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Ruby Libertine |sbbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts spark damage for 4 turns, boosts critical damage for 4 turns, boosts critical damage (Fire) for 4 turns & boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Fire) for 4 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Seraphim Slash |ubbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo Fire attack on single foe, boosts spark damage for 4 turns, boosts critical damage for 4 turns, damage taken fills BB gauge for 4 turns & boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 4 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Blazing Feat of Glory |esitem = |esdescription = 25% spark damage, damage taken fills BB gauge and 5% damage reduction for all allies, 30% all parameters & 150% critical damage |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC when hit |dbb = Vanguard of Akras |synergy = Steam |bondunit = Sapphire Summoner Karl |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, critical damage, Fire, Water elemental damage, BB gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge, OD gauge & 80% KO resistance |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 25 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 2~0 |dbbdc = 25 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 25 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 25 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% Atk, Def, 100% max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 300% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Fills BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = 1 KO resistance |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to BB (removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction and negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns) |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB (damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = 50% chance to heal 25~30% damage taken |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to SBB (probable spark critical for 3 turns) |omniskill5_5_note = 60% chance sparks deal 60% extra damage |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to SBB (3 turns spark vulnerability infliction) |omniskill5_6_note = 100% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to SBB (boosts spark damage (Fire) for 4 turns) |omniskill5_7_note = 125% boost |omniskill5_8_sp = 15 |omniskill5_8_desc = Allows BB's base effects to last additional 1 turn |omniskill5_8_note = |howtoget = *Heroes Across Time Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}